matt_houstonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Episodes
Sources: TV Guide and IMDB "Heritage" (Two-Part Episode) - Houston probes a slick oil baron's plot to acquire his land, and in the process uncaps some disconcerting news about his father (David Wayne). (September 9, 1983) "The Woman in White" - Houston tries to clear an ex-cop he believes was framed for a mobster's murder. (September 16, 1983) "Love You to Death" - Houston becomes the object of a woman's obsession. (September 23, 1983) "The Centerfold Murders" - A maniac is stalking women in a centerfold contest. (September 30, 1983) "Needle in a Haystack" - Houston's attempt to break up an illegal-alien smuggling ring leads him to a search for a boy who needs life-saving medication. (October 7, 1983) "Marilyn" - Houston must find a mobster's mistress, a Marilyn Monroe lookalike, before she literally becomes a dead ringer. (October 21, 1983) "The Ghost of Carter Gault" - Houston protects a reporter targeted by a corrupt union official (J.D. Cannon). (October 28, 1983) "China Doll" - C.J. tries to prove that her murdered friend was not smuggling heroin for a Chinatown crime boss. (November 4, 1983) "Butterfly" - Houston searches for the endangered sister of a prostitute who was found dead in the trunk of his car. (November 18, 1983) "The Crying Clown" - Houston acquires a painting that attracts a ruthless art collector, who will do anything to get it. (November 25, 1983) "The Outsider" - Houston is suspicious of a blind psychic who locates and saves a kidnap victim about to be crushed to death. (December 2, 1983) "Target: Miss World" - Houston is stalked by an international hit man with a monstrous killing style. (December 23, 1983) "The Monster" - C.J. is asked to defend a murderer of four teenagers in a very hostile small town. (January 6, 1984) "Waltz of Death" - Houston is obsessed with stopping a killer who strangles a blonde every time he hears a certain song. (January 13, 1984) "Houston is Dead" - A nurse is murdered when she uncovers improprieties at a convalescent home---a fate that awaits Houston if he gets in the way. (January 20, 1984) "Criss-Cross" - Houston's old friend Novelli, now an ex-cop, has been framed for a drug theft and murder. (January 27, 1984) "The Bikini Murders" - Houston investigates the murder of a secretary whose psychiatrist boss is blackmailing a wealthy patient. (February 3, 1984) "Death Match" - Houston jumps at the chance to settle an old score when a killer (John Calvin) he never caught resurfaces and issues a deadly challenge. (February 24, 1984) "Blood Ties" - A ritualistic killer of prominent businessmen targets Houston's ailing father (David Wayne) as his next victim. (March 2, 1984) "The Secret Admirer" - A mentally disturbed man from C.J.'s past wants to possess her and will kill anyone who stands in his way. (March 9, 1984) "Cash and Carry" - Houston vows to bring down a businessman (Alex Rocco) involved in murder and in laundering mob money. (March 23, 1984) "On the Run" - Houston is kidnapped and drugged, and when he's freed, he's wanted for murder---but he has no memory of where he's been for the last 30 days. (March 30, 1984)